Beta Reader
by Mello Evans
Summary: Trabalho de beta não é fácil, principalmente se a fic for verídica! .:Slash. JENSHA. Dark Lemon Sweet:. Para TaXXTi.


●**Jensha. Slash. Dark Lemon Sweet. ****PWP●**

**Beta Reader: **AnarcoGirl _#MelloEvansAgarra__e__NãoSoltaNuncaMais_

**Notinha da Mello**:**Primeiro**, essa fic era vergonhosamente presente de níver para a TaXXTi, continua como presente, mas acho que de níver não, né? **Segundo**, essa é a fic do_ chocolate_ – caso alguém lembre – a do _gelo_ logo será publicada e **Terceiro** o Copyright é de Deus – todos os direitos reservados **– **meu só a putaria mesmo**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beta Reader<strong>_

_**by**__** Mello Evans**_

* * *

><p>Os olhos atentos de Jensen vasculhavam a tela do <em>laptop<em> de Misha com rapidez, decodificando cada letra, cada palavra ali escrita enquanto um sorriso torto e imoral dançava em seus lábios. Então o moreno não passava horas e horas no _Twitter_ como dizia fazer... Aquilo lhe dava idéias e uma vontade insana de fazer seu namorado ficar em um castigo bem doloroso. Moveu o mouse fazendo funcionar a barra de rolagens.

Aquilo estava no mínimo... _interessantíssimo_.

Collins saiu inocentemente do banho com uma toalha pendurada na cintura e com outra enxugando os fios escuros da nuca de forma displicente, ergueu o olhar e se deparou com o loiro deitado confortavelmente em sua cama, mexendo – sem sua autorização – em seu computador portátil.

_**Merda**_.

– O que você está fazendo? – Inquiriu embasbacado, pedindo a todas as entidades religiosas canonizadas, ou não, para que Ackles não estivesse lendo seus textos ainda não publicados (e os publicados também!).

– Acho que é meio óbvio, não é Misha? – Sorriu vendo o desespero desenhado nas íris azuis.

Collins atravessou o caminho da saída do banheiro até a cama desarrumada quase que na velocidade da luz.

– Não devia mexer no que não é seu! – Disse raivosamente pegando o aparelho das mãos do outro e fechando-o rapidamente sem nem mesmo desligar.

– Mas o que é meu é seu e o que é seu é meu, então... Tecnicamente isso é meu. – Expôs sagaz, divertindo-se com a repentina cólera do outro. – Como é o nome disso aqui mesmo? Fanfiction? Poxa, posso ser seu beta reader? – Falou ainda com ar de riso. – Adorei o que você escreveu. Bem quente! E o lance do _café_ me faz lembrar que já provamos isso. – Fez cara de segundas intenções.

– Minhas histórias são bem realistas. – Disse pensando seriamente em entrar na brincadeira do outro.

– Adoro histórias baseadas em fatos reais. – Expôs esboçando um riso torto.

– Você gosta? – O moreno murmurou angulando uma sobrancelha enquanto engatinhava na cama e ficava de quatro por cima do corpo do namorado, se o outro queria brincar, então brincariam de escritores e beta leitores e assim Jensen se arrependeria de mexer naquilo que não lhe convinha. – Quer saber a nova que estou fazendo? Se você gostar dela, pode fazer as correções gramaticais e até olhar o canon se você quiser.

– E como é? Tem gelo no meio? Você sabe que eu... anhnm... Adoro coisas geladas. – Perguntou rouco, sentindo o outro colocar a perna entre as suas e esfregar-se contra o seu membro que ganhava forma a cada investida.

– Não, não tem. Essa é outra história.

– Então como é? É do Castiel e do Dean também?– Choramingou involuntariamente.

– Não. – Passou a língua marota pela extensão do pescoço um pouco mais abaixo. – Essa é actor's fic, do Misha Collins com o Jensen Ackles.

– Jura? – Suas costas arquearam de prazer, sentindo um corpo molhado prensar o seu contra os lençóis. – E o que o Misha Collins vai fazer?

– Vai pegar uma coisa que o Jensen gosta e vai fazer algo que _ele_ adora. – Saiu de cima do outro rapidamente e começou a mexer em uma das gavetas do criado mudo ao lado da cama.

O loiro engoliu em seco, sabia que as idéias do colega de elenco eram bem mirabolantes, só esperava que não fosse algemado ou algo do tipo. Mas parecia que, desde que ele pegou aquele _laptop,_ o mundo não estava mais conspirando a seu favor. Maldita hora em que ele leu aquelas coisas. Esquecera por breves minutos como funcionava a mente sempre fértil e ousada demais do budista e quando se viu um par de algemas prateadas enfeitavam seus pulsos e o ligava à cabeceira da cama, em uma pose desajeitada – que era ter as mãos unidas e acima de sua cabeça.

– Misha, pare com isso. – Expôs, temeroso.

– O que há, Jen? Só estamos testando minha mais nova fanfic. – O moreno parecia levar o negócio de ficção bem a sério, principalmente em seu laboratório particular. – Não estou gostando dessa sua blusa. – Falou cinicamente olhando para a roupa do outro.

– Eu gosto dela e eu conheço você suficientemente para dizer "NÃO faça isso" Collins! – Proferiu ameaçador, embora sua condição de caça não lhe desse esse direito.

– Calado Ackles, você é o meu beta, mas é você que é o meu escravo aqui, – Chegou bem perto da orelha do loiro e sussurrou lubricamente. – Eu pratico com você o que quiser. Depois eu penso se faço o seu querer.

Quando Jensen Ross Ackles ouviu aquela afirmação pensou seriamente em dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que fosse, quem sabe, falar que o metal frio estava o machucando; que sua excitação já não cabia mais em sua calça ou mesmo que ele queria absurdamente que Misha fizesse algo, que o pegasse de jeito e enfiasse até ele sentir o moreno o mais fundo possível e não agüentar mais... Porém, a voz faltou e ele pediu a todos os santos que o outro soubesse o que ele esperava.

Collins sorriu, sabia tanto o que o outro queria que chegava a ser cômico e um tanto trágico, daria uma bela fic de drama ou uma bem imoral. Puxou a camisa cor grafite do loiro com força até que ela se rasgasse ao meio e a única coisa que ele podia pensar era que tinha que lembrar os mínimos detalhes para escrever depois. Olhou para o tórax nu, Deus! Ele estava pedindo para ser mordido. E foi o que ele fez sem pestanejar. Abaixou-se beijando a pele desprotegida, dando mordiscadas aqui e ali, enquanto ouvia aqueles gemidos lamuriantes pedindo por mais e sentia o corpo arquear ao encontro do seu em busca de alívio. E ele deu e daria o que mais o loiro quisesse.

Jensen quase foi à loucura ao sentir um corpo mover-se sobre o seu, seu membro latejava e ele só pensava em livrar-se do resto daquelas roupas, se o moreno quisesse poderia rasgar o que faltava além de detalhar tudo exatamente como aconteceu para que outros pudessem ler escancaradamente e faria todas as correções, não deixaria um erro sequer do que ele estava provando naquele exato momento. Fechou os olhos sentindo mãos vagarem por sua pele, desafivelando o cinto, puxando o zíper, adentrando por sua cueca, lhe levando a insanidade.

– Isso Misha, assim está tão gostoso. – Choramingou ouvindo gemidos de aprovação do moreno. Porém não pode falar porque sua boca foi quase sugada pelo moreno que valsava freneticamente a língua contra a sua sem nunca parar de mover seus dedos sobre a sua excitação. Mais um pouco ele gozaria sem penetração alguma.

Collins mesmo já não estava mais agüentando aquela brincadeira, já arfava mais do que deveria, sua excitação já se mostrava sob a toalha branca e ele sabia que tinha que manter muito o seu auto-controle para poder gozar dentro daquele corpo tão tentador. Mas ele faria o que fosse preciso para levar aquilo até o fim. Retirou seus dedos da ereção do outro e olhou ao redor. Queria idéias e infelizmente não tinha passado em nenhum _sex-shop_ para fazer algumas comprinhas – um chico_tinho_ talvez (em homenagem a uma amiga ficwriter e beta reader bem presente).

As órbitas azuis vasculharam todo o apartamento e pararam na cozinha, um riso torpe e com toda a malícia que poderia existir traçou os seus lábios. Bom, se viraria com o que tinha, as fangirls iriam adorar – ou não, poderia acabar parando em alguma ripagem, mas ele com toda a certeza iria adorar praticar aquilo (coisa que as coitadas que por ventura viessem a sacanear o que ele escrevera não experimentariam ao vivo, à cores e com todos os sabores – principalmente chocolate, seu sabor preferido).

Jensen Ackles viraria sorvete.

O loiro fez um muxoxo em reclamação quando o moreno saiu de cima do seu corpo. Viu-o afastar-se e ir ao encontro da geladeira, sentiu um frêmito subir ao vê-lo revirar o que tinha na geladeira.

Deus! NÃO! ELE NÃO IRIA FAZER AQUILO!

Mas sim, Misha Collins iria e já se aproximava da cama com aquele vidro escuro na mão direita e uma faca na esquerda.

– Pra quê essa FACA, Misha? – Engoliu em seco.

Os olhos azuis sorriram de encontro a suas órbitas esverdeadas. – Para o meu beta ver muito bem o que eu quero passar para os leitores.

Ackles apertou os lábios. Dean Winchester – seu personagem – nem sonhava em o quão maquiavélico poderia ser aquele por trás de Castiel (ele era pior que o próprio Lúcifer, quando queria).

A lâmina gelada deslizou por todo o seu tórax, viajando pelo abdômen, indo mais para baixo... Mais para baixo...

– Mi, não faz isso, por favor. – Era involuntário ele gemer, seu corpo tremer e inexplicavelmente gostar daquela tensão sexual que somente Collins conseguia fazer sobre ele.

– Claro que eu faço, só estamos começando. – Falou sensual abrindo a cobertura de chocolate.

Segundos depois era um Jensen gemendo, sentindo um líquido cremoso e marrom ser depositado sem pena no caminho de seu tórax até aquela nata espessa e fria adentrar em seu umbigo.

– Misha, me solta. – Aquilo estava bom, não tinha como negar, mas seus pulsos já estavam ardendo, os braços cansados daquela posição e ele queria tocar o seu namorado também.

– Negativo. – Foi a ultima coisa que o moreno balbuciou antes de abaixar-se e mover sua língua com destreza por aquele caminho de chocolate, apertando cada pedaço de pele a sua frente, choramingando, esfregando-se e enfiando a língua impudicamente no umbigo, simulando uma cópula, enquanto olhava descaradamente para o loiro.

– A... hnum... A calça, Misha. – Gemeu pedinte, sentindo o moreno apertar sua ereção por cima do jeans e enquanto se aliviava em sua coxa e nunca deixando de passar aquela língua tão úmida, tão quente, tão desgraçadamente astuta por sua barriga.

– Como queira. – O moreno com um movimento rápido da arma branca que já estava em punho, fez o botão da calça voar e tilintar em algum canto do apartamento (Jensen voltaria nu para cara, seria a sensação!), largou a faca um pouco mais ao lado no colchão e puxou o _jeans_ com violência, deixando apenas a _boxer_ que o outro adorava usar pelo meio das coxas e, em segundos, ele estava praticamente nu. Sua mente estava fértil demais, as idéias simplesmente brotavam em sua cabeça e ele teria que aproveitar aquele acesso de plot antes que esquecesse tudo. Pegou mais um pouco da cobertura de chocolate e depositou na palma da mão direita, viu os olhos verdes assustados, já antecipando o que viria, mas ele simplesmente não ligou e apenas debruçou-se um pouco mais sobre Ackles, beijando sua boca ao passo que sua mão lambuzada o masturbava.

Jensen gemeu tentando abraçar o outro, mas seus braços ainda estavam presos. A única coisa que poderia fazer, como um bom personagem passivo, era gemer absurdamente alto, por que afinal aquela tortura estava simplesmente saborosa e gelada.

– Mais! – Essa saiu involuntariamente de seus lábios, mas ele não ligou muito.

Misha sorriu preguiçosamente, sabia que o loiro se arrependeria do que estava pedindo, mas quem era ele para negar alguma coisa? Ele apenas queria satisfazer seu belo namorado e seus ávidos leitores... Parou com aquela brincadeirinha na glande do loiro, sabia muito bem o que ele queria e foi o que fez em sua cena seguinte. Abaixou-se, abocanhando vorazmente, provando a textura macia deslizar pelos seus lábios, o sabor do pré-gozo misturado ao chocolate enquanto ouvia gemidos de entrega e sentia o gosto que estava absurdamente atraente.

Moveu a língua pela ponta, fazendo círculos imaginários, sugando, sentindo os quadris já se moverem ao encontro de sua boca, mais um pouco e quem gozaria não era Jensen e sim ele próprio. Passou a mãos pela virilha, acariciou os testículos, desceu um pouco mais, achando a entrada cobiçada, fazendo uma leve menção de introduzir o indicador.

O loiro ficou ligeiramente tenso, no entanto já estava louco demais para racionar quem ficaria por cima ou por baixo, mordeu o lábio tentando não pedir, não verbalizar aquilo, mas simplesmente a vontade falou mais alto.

– Misha, acabe logo com essa tortura.

Collins até que tentou se segurar mais um pouco, mas ver o outro tão entregue daquele jeito era demais pra ele, Jensen ficaria por baixo aquela noite mesmo que ele não quisesse, nem que ele próprio tivesse que forçar a barra, porque estava duro demais e o único que conseguiria aplacar todo aquele fogo seria aquela criatura aloirada sob seu corpo.

– Quer que eu te solte? – Inquiriu rouco, limpando o canto da boca e vendo o outro menear a cabeça em um leve sim. Pegou a chave no mesmo lugar onde encontrou as algemas e destravou o metal, mas tudo foi tão rápido que Ackles não pode desfrutar um minuto sequer de sua breve liberdade.

Segundos depois de ouvir um clique Jensen sentiu-se sendo virado com destreza e novamente o clique de sua prisão – outra vez ele estava cativo àquela cabeceira maldita (ou bendita – dependendo das perspectivas). Mas nem teve tempo de pensar novamente quando sentiu um objeto cortante vagar pela lateral de seu corpo.

– Hunnm, Misha, não faz assim. – Aquele homem sabia ser muito sagaz quando queria, talvez fossem os anos de prática na política que o deixaram tão afiado, ou quem sabe algum método secreto no budismo.

– Quer que eu te foda, Jen?

Nunca em sua vida e muito menos naquele relacionamento recente ou em qualquer outro lugar em que estivesse ele havia ouvido uma proposta tão indecente, tão torpe e que ele quisesse realmente aceitar. A única coisa que fez foi gemer escondendo vergonhosamente seu rosto no travesseiro. Por que Collins tinha que fazer perguntas tão difíceis? E por que RAIOS ele não estava mais se sentindo dono de si? Ele era homem, não era?

– Não vai responder, Jen? – Pilheriou, sabia o quão machão ele gostava de ser, nem sabia se ele tinha pegado aquela marca de Dean Winchester ou se ele que tinha emprestado ao personagem. Olhou para aquela pintura de bruços em sua cama, a bunda empinada, pedindo, quase implorando, para ser penetrada.

E ele faria, mas existiam regras nas entrelinhas ali.

Pegou a faca novamente – agora sim as coisas ficariam interessantes de verdade –; olhou para sua presa, totalmente a sua mercê, lhe instigando os pensamentos mais sórdidos. Passou o lado cortante na pele clara um pouco mais acima das nádegas, apertou levemente até sair um pouco de sangue.

– MISHA, PARE. – Desesperou-se tentando se soltar, no entanto só ouviu um riso de puro divertimento provando o metal frio outra vez, mas agora estava rasgando sua _boxer_ negra, mais alguns barulhos de pano sendo rasgado e o loiro estava completamente nu e mais passivo do que nunca.

– Alguém já disse que você tem cara daquelas putas que adoram sexo? Que adoram _dar_ muito? – Disse maroto, recebendo um olhar de falsa reprovação do outro que lhe observava por cima dos ombros.

– Eu só tenho a cara, você é que tem todo o resto. – Fez piada presenteando o outro com um sorriso torto. Ainda conseguia fazer suas piadas mesmo sob a ameaça de uma faca e um insaciável Misha louco para lhe ter como refeição (mais do que já teve, claro).

– Veremos. – Expôs passando sua mão por aquelas costas largas.

O loiro arqueava-se a cada toque. A brincadeira estava bem sádica.

O moreno começou a acariciar a pele desnuda sob seu corpo lentamente com a língua, fazendo o caminho das costas em câmera lenta para torturar ainda mais aquela figura abaixo de si. Foi abaixando, chegando mais baixo... Mais baixo... Até acostar-se à linha por entre os glúteos, sorriu por breves milésimos de segundos e depois continuou o beijo, acariciando com suas lambidas incessantes, sendo sempre encorajado por um Jensen totalmente entregue.

Ackles tinha de admitir, ele era um maldito masoquista e realmente – como Misha mesmo dissera – uma puta louca por sexo. E ele queria que aquele maldito intérprete de anjo fizesse as honras, ele não aguentava mais, até aquela faca que o outro colocara ali estava lhe excitando. Como o moreno poderia exercer tanto domínio sobre ele? Não saberia responder, pois a única coisa que ele queria era sentir Collins ir fundo até doer e aquela língua marota, valsando naquele lugar tão intimo, só afirmava ainda mais isso tudo.

_Benditas fanfictions._

– Não vai responder, Jen? – Questionou novamente ainda mais rouco. A verdade era que ele mesmo já não estava aguentando mais.

– Faz logo _isso_ Misha, _por favor_. – Umedeceu os lábios esperando que o outro fizesse logo o que tinha de fazer.

– _Isso_ o quê? – Esfregou sua ereção no outro ousadamente. Claro que ele queria muito fazer "aquilo", mas Jensen precisaria verbalizar com toda a sua vontade, assim não teria graça, nem para ele como autor, para o próprio loiro que sentiria na pele e depois teria que ler tudo o que fizera e principalmente para as leitoras que esperavam insaciáveis por aquele desfecho.

Ackles mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele teria mesmo que pedir?

– Não ouvi ainda. – Lambeu e mordiscou ladino a orelha adornada de cabelos ligeiramente claros e espetados.

– Hunm. – Gemeu involuntariamente apertando as pálpebras ao passo em que se empinava em um pedido mudo e torturante para que o outro colocasse um fim a toda aquela doce tensão.

– Vamos, eu não tenho o dia todo.

Todo o fandom SPN que era fã de slash/yaoi saberia daquela sua maldita súplica, ficariam sonhando, pensando "e se fosse verdade?" e elas mal sonhariam que aquilo seria a mais pura e incontestável verdade...

– Puta que pariu, Misha! Me fode logo, eu tô louco pra ser sua puta desde que você saiu desse banho... – Jensen ia dizendo e se arrependendo em cada sílaba, mas era tarde demais e ele ainda continuava querendo aquilo mais do que nunca.

Estático, Misha Collins não conseguiu agir ou pensar durando três longos segundos, era demais até pra ele, um ficwriter experiente em todos os aspectos no que desrespeito ao ship Jensha, mas jamais pensou ouvir isso da própria boca daquela criatura aloirada. Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto encaminhava um de seus dedos para o interior do outro, sentindo a quentura, o aperto, o corpo se encrespando instintivamente e ouvindo aquelas lamúrias abafadas pelo travesseiro branco.

– Assim está bom? – Inquiriu enquanto introduzia um segundo dedo, vendo o loiro menear a cabeça positivamente, nem sabia como ainda conseguia formar frases inteiras enquanto vislumbrava um Jensen totalmente sexy sob seu corpo. Não agüentou muito, nem esperou o outro pedir apenas colocou-se na entrada, forçando-se, sentindo o outro arquear no processo.

Ackles experimentou aquela invasão gostosa, o preenchendo por completo, arranhando internamente, entrando com urgência. Agarrou-se a cabeceira da cama, esqueceu até do leve incômodo que era ter os braços cativos a esta, gemeu mais algo quando o outro alcançou seu ponto interno mais sensível, para logo depois retirar-se e arremeter novamente com tudo que tinha. Sentiu que não agüentaria muitas estocadas, eram sensações demais, o corpo suado sobre o seu, as palavras desconexas que Collins proferia ao pé do ouvido, as mãos possessivas com medo de que fugisse, o cheiro de sexo misturado a cobertura de chocolate; gozaria mesmo sem o moreno tocar em sua ereção.

– Aahnm... – Gemeu quando o outro foi mais fundo, com mais força.

– Quer que eu pare? – Perguntou mantendo pressão, preocupado em ter machucado o namorado.

– Você não está... _hunm..._ nem louco de parar agora. N-não se atreva. – Disse e aquilo era a mais pura verdade. Misha Collins que não se atrevesse a fazer aquilo, para o bem da sua saúde física e mental.

O moreno apenas sorriu recomeçando as estocadas, mordendo aqueles ombros definidos, sentindo o calor, a umidade de seus corpos. Esgueirou sua mão até a excitação esquecida, para manter o mesmo ritmo que o seu, mas só foi tocar o membro suplicante para o loiro soluçar desejosamente, empinar-se e gozar deliberadamente sem a sua permissão enquanto gemia seu nome. Misha queria prolongar aquilo ao máximo, mas aquelas contrações internas do outro, aquele cheiro adocicado da pele alva e suada foi mais forte do que qualquer outra vontade sua.

– Jen... – Disse ao passo em que se derramava dentro do outro.

O loiro sentiu um corpo pesar preguiçosamente sobre o seu, aquele calor era tão bom... Mas ainda estava preso.

– Misha – Chamou, apontado com o olhar para seus pulsos presos. Viu o outro apenas esticar o braço, pegando as chaves na beirada da cama e abrindo rapidamente as algemas, liberando suas mãos levemente avermelhadas. – Seu sádico safado.

– Seu masoquista mais safado ainda.

– Esqueceu o _puta_. – Deu um sorriso cansado enquanto virava-se de lado para encarar o outro que lhe abraçava.

– Certo. – Confirmou. – Minha puta masoquista. – Sussurrou sensualmente e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha a sua frente.

O loiro sentiu-se levemente animado, mais alguns estímulos e já estaria pronto para mais uma "sessão fanfic" e sua mente já trabalhava em uma em resposta àquela, Misha pagaria caro pelas marcas em seu corpo.

Mas essa já é outra história.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p><em>Doido... Apesar do "plot what plot"-versão-speed eu gostei de fazê-la, embora a falta de sal seja gritante u.u' mas é porque simplesmente eu perdi a prática, saka? (Então me desculpem por não fazer jus ao "Dark" e até mesmo ao "Lemon" =). Ela tinha dois fins, mas optei por esse daí. =) TaXXTi, __**mil desculpas**__ por ter demorado, mas eu tava dando um tempo no ff até conseguir terminar a universidade e tirar minha maldita PPD, como já está tudo resolvido... Eu voltei! =D o outro presente (a do gelo – com direito a Jensha e Dastiel na mesma fic!) está a caminho. Mas acredite, você saiu no lucro, eu não ganhei NENHUMA desse fandom no dia do meu ¬¬' _

_**Momento declaração (q):**__ Anarco Girl você sabe quem é a beta muito presente na vida do Misha, não é verdade?(sim! Eu te enfiei na fic! Hahahha) O presente é pra TaXXTi, mas acho que tem muito a ver com você também, né? Valeu, amo suas betagens __**s2**_

_**Reviews**__?_


End file.
